Welcome Back
by hardfootrk
Summary: Haven't you ever wondered if Scipio were happy with his turnout? Well, I'll tell you that I wasn't. So, here is an extremely short little piece of my imagination. ONE-SHOT.


Prosper lay on the deck of Ida's boat, gazing at the full moon. He was holding the dark mask with the bird-like appearance in his hands, the one that Scipio had worn so often, as the Thief Lord. But the mask was never worn anymore. It hadn't from the time Scipio went on the Merry-go-round of the Merciful Sisters and taken to the life as an adult. Prosper sometimes wished the old Scipio was back, taking his mischievous "break ins" at night.

But now Scipio was trying to _stop_ the stealing as an assistant detective for Victor Getz. Prosper knew he loved his job, and was just glad that his friend was happy. The moon reflected off the still water that surrounded Prosper. It reminded him of sitting by the edge of the canal on those cold nights at the Star Palace. But the memories felt warm.

Prosper felt a feeling that he did not want to feel, that he didn't think he _needed_ to feel: missing. But Scipio was still there. Yet something was just missing. Of course, there had always been something missing ever since he rose from the ground as an adult. It just didn't seem like the same thing though.

Suddenly, Hornet's voice called out from the distance.

"Prop! Are you out there?" Prosper immediately erected from the ground, dropping the mask.

"I'm over here, Hornet!" he replied toward a light casting out onto the shadows in front of a door. Hornets head peeked out and looked at Prosper, who waved.

"There you are! What are you doing out here? Bo's convinced you've run off!" she yelled over to him.

"Can't I just sit outside for some serene solitariness?"

Hornet stomped out to the edge of the water and sneered at Prosper.

"_No_."

Prosper rolled his eyes and jumped back to land. Hornet turned back, giving her long braid a quick swish.

The mask still lay in the boat, its empty eyes staring up at the starred sky, forgotten.

The next day Scipio was visiting at Ida's house.

He had been at work for the last few days. Even though his eyes were bloodshot and his chin un-shaved, his attitude was just as excited as it had ever been.

"I actually did this case on my own! You have to be proud of me." he exclaimed. Prosper shook his head.

"You found a wallet. A _wallet_."

"It was a mighty full wallet, for your information." Scipio debated. Bo's head popped up next to Scipio, making him jump.

"I think you did a very good job, Scip." he said.

"See there?" Scipio told Prosper, gestering to Bo.

"Well, since you almost always slack off, I guess its pretty cool." Prosper mumbled, not even thinking what came out of his mouth. Scipio nodded.

"Well, you might have been keeping well on your job, but I see that you face has been neglected." Hornet said, linking her finger together on the table. Scipio ran a hand over his chin and narrowed his eyes at the glaring Hornet.

"Hey, Prop? What were you doing outside last night?" Bo asked his head now next to Prosper, whom nearly fell out of his chair.

"Er...well, I was just having some serene solitariness-"

"Stop using that word!" Hornet murmered.

"But I guess Miss Protective here wouldn't allow of it." Prosper continued, ignoring Hornets warnings.

"Just like you, Prop." Scipio sighed. Hornet nodded in agreement, picking up one of Bo's growing kittens.

"That one's name is Star, after the Star Palace." Bo stated, his body next to Hornet.

"Bo, you're popping up in the most random places..." she said.

"I miss that place." Scipio said, gazing absent mindedly. The three others stared at him. He hadn't spoken of the past in a long time. Even thought the past wasn't as far ago as seen.

"Yeah. Me too." Prosper said, breaking te silence.

"Er...Prop..." Scipio glanced at Bo, then to Hornet, who got the message.

"C'mon Bo, let's go play a game." she said, grabbing Bo's sleeve. He pulled away from her grip.

"I want to hear. You're just trying to get rid of me." he protested. Hornet set the kitten on the floor.

"Bo. How about we go see Riccio or Mosca? Or get ice cream."

Bo sighed loudly. "Okay, I guess."

"Good," Hornet said, rising from her seat, "Be back in a bit."

Scipio waited for the door to close before he spoke.

"I have this crazy idea." Prosper already saw that coming.

"Spit it. Well, not literally."

"Okay. Haven't you been wondering about Renzo? What happened to the Merry-go-round? To the whole island?"

"A little."

"Let's say that we borrow Ida's boat and go to the island-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Prosper held out a hand, "Are you thinking that Renzo's going to be there or something? 'Cause trust me, he's not there."

"No. I just want to see." Scipio said. "I told you it was a crazy idea." A look of dissapointment flooded over his face, softening Prosper.

"Okay, okay. Just for some crazy fun." he sighed. Scipio lit up, beaming.

"I knew you would agree. I'm busy tomorrow, so how about the next night?"

"_Night_? We're going at _night_?" Prosper inquired.

"Late. We don't want Bo to know. He'll flip."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Wait for me by the canal at Eleven. Okay?"

"Okay." Prosper agreed, unsure. Scipio walked out of the house with the biggest smile on his face. "What's he hoping for?"

The next night Hornet and Prosper thought up many ways to get rid of Bo.

"He's keener now, so we might even have to get him away with him knowing." Prosper whispered.

"Maybe another visit to Riccio and Mosca or a spying game." Hornet suggested. The fire that was lit cast shadows on her, causing her body to look like it was in two halves.

"A _spy _game?" Prosper questioned.

Hornet shrugged. "Just a little game or something."

"Inside." Prosper demanded.

"He won't fall for one inside. We_ have _to go outside." Hornet argued.

"Then go to Riccio and Mosca's."

"It's not really a place, and Bo won't fall for it, but if you say so."

"Wait! No, that won't work. You would be out till after Eleven."

"Oh, that late. So Bo should be asleep by that time."

"Hopefully."

The next night, Prosper waited for Scipio by the edge of the canal. Bo had fallen asleep, thankfully. Prosper's reflection int he water was dark and murky. And him himself felt dark.

"Good, you're here." Prosper whipped around, seeing Scipio's tall figure standing over him. "Ready?" he asked. Prosper nodded.

"Are you sure you can drive this thing?" Prosper questioned as Scipio started Ida's boat.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. Just a bit rusty." replied Scipio. Prosper then noticed the mask on the ground in front of his feet. He picked it up. Maybe Scipio would enjoy seeing it. "Hey, Scip. I-"

"Sorry, Prop. I have to concentrate." Scipio said, cutting Prosper short. He just stood there, staring out silently at the water. He hoped the boat's motor hadn't woken Bo. The water's mist sprayed onto his face, cold air rushing through his ears. He hugged his jacket tighter around him.

Suddenly, after a while, the boat took a sharp turn, causing Prosper to topple over. "Whoa! What the?"

"Sorry Prop! Just lost direction. You okay?" Scipio asked.

"Fine." Prosper said, regaining himself. Then he saw the island come into view. The old ruins of the mansion still there, and all the brush. His ears listened for the familiar barks of dogs, but none were heard.

"Here we are!" Scipio said, and parked the boat.

The two entered onto the island, that was oddly quiet.

"Renzo isn't here, if that's what you're thinking." Prosper said, the mask in his hands.

"I know that. I just wanted to come here, for excitement." Scipio answered, and started fast-walking to the back.

"Scip! What are you doing?" Prosper inquired, following him.

"I just-" Scipio started, and went through the familiar entrance, were the Merry-go-round of the Merciful Sisters was. Or used to be. Scipio froze when they came stopped infront of the empty lot. Prosper suddnely got it.

"If you were thinking it was there, it was broken anyways." Prosper said. Scipio nodded, and turned, a look of pure dissapointment on his face. "Come on." Prosper muttered.

He went inside of the massive house, and wandered a bit.

"Prop, let's go. This is pointless." Scipio mumbled.

"I'm only looking..." he said, turning into the room where Renzo had been before, in front of the fireplace.

Prosper nearly fainted at what he saw.

"Oh my god." Scipio whispered. In front of them was the Merry-go-round of the Merciful Sisters. The fact that it was there didn't startle them as much, just that the lion's wing was there. Scipio walked up to it, and ran a hand over the wing. It wasn't new, for sure. The wood was so imperfect, the paint peeling. Just as it was before. But there was no sign of it nailed on, or glued on, or anything. Prosper stood in awe at it.

"Is-is it new?" he stuttered. Scipio shook his head. Prosper set the mask down, and went to feel the wing himself.

"I'm going on." Scipio said loudly. Prosper stepped away.

"Don't be dissapointed if it doesn't work, but why not."

Scipio's eyes glistened. The mischievious twinkle that he had had before.

"You'll probably want to try and jump off at about the age you would be if you had just gone on regularly," Prosper said, "And I think either the unicorn or the lion would be the right one for you." Scipio had already hopped on the lion.

He gulped loudly, knowing it wouldn't work, but gave it a hearty push. It groaned and creaked, barely moving.

"Aw, what's the use." Scipio murmered, slouching.

Prosper then got an urge of confidence, and pushed again.

"Really, Prop, you don't-"

The merry-go-round gave a lurch. Prosper leapt away quickly. "Hold on Scip!" he yelled, as it sped up. Everything bacame a blur, and Prosper just had to yell for joy. "Jump now! Now!" he called, grinning. A shoe hit him in the head, and a thump was heard on the ground. Prosper ran over to were Scipio would be.

Scipio lay sprawled on the ground, unsure of anything.

He stared blankly up at the face of Prosper. He heard his footsteps walk away, then come back.

"Did it work?" he asked, sitting up. Prosper kept quiet and knelt down in front of Scipio, a stern look on his face. He had the oh, so familiar mask in his hands. He grinned.

"Welcome back," he said, holding the mask out to Scipio, "Thief Lord."

Who knows how the Merry-go-round of the Merciful Sisters ended up in that room. Or how the wing had a been miraculously been put back on the lion. Maybe just Pure Magic.


End file.
